villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Specter Knight
Specter Knight is a minor antagonist in the indie videogame Shovel Knight. He works for the Enchantress as one of the eight members of the Order of No Quarter. He is encountered by Shovel Knight at the end of the Lich Yard. History ''Specter of Torment'' Specter Knight was once a knight called Donovan. Along with his friend Luan, the two went to the Tower of Fate, seeking to obtain a magical amulet to help Luan's son, Reize. Upon reaching the place, they find the amulet, but before they can get it they are stopped by Shield Knight, who went to the Tower to destroy the amulet, warning the two that it was cursed. Donovan ignores her, however, believing she only wanted the amulet for herself. The two fight each other, but the tower starts crumbling around them. Luan implores Donovan to give up the amulet and leave the place, but he insists on taking it, resulting in all of them getting caught under the debris. When Donovan comes to his senses, he sees that Luan is dead and he himself is fatally wounded, but then the Enchantress appears after him and offers him a chance to become her servant in exchange for allowing him to live. Seeing he had not much of a choice, he accepts her offer, so she transforms him into Specter Knight and gives him the amulet. She tasks him with recruiting eight knights for her Order of no Quarter, and with each knight recruited the amulet would grow in power, thus allowing to restore his own life. Specter Knight starts recruiting the knights to form the Order, but during his mission he is confronted by Reize, who invades the tower in an attempt to destroy the evil gathered there. The Enchantress appears and uses her powers to corrupt Reize and turn him into one of her minions. Specter Knight is ordered to test Reize's abilities, after which she tasks Reize with keeping the magic mirror Specter Knight uses to pursue the knights. After he successfully recruits seven knights, he is confronted by the Black Knight, who recognizes the Enchantress as being Shield Knight. After learning this, Specter Knight decides to take revenge on the Enchantress because he blamed Shield Knight for the accident that cost him his life as well as Luan's. He confronts her, but she summons Reize and grants him even more power, transforming him into a large demon called Nightmare Reize. After Specter Knight defeats him, the Enchantress decides to make Reize a part of her order. Specter Knight intervenes, offering himself to become her last knight, which she gladly accepts. With the amulet fully powered, Specter Knight uses its power to save Reize, who he then takes to the nearby village. As he reminisces about what happened it is revealed that Reize is Luan's son. ''Shovel Knight'' Shovel Knight had to venture toward various areas to stop the Order. While Shovel Knight was venturing towards the end of the Lich Yard, he eventually came across Specter Knight. Both Shovel Knight and Specter Knight fought each other, and Specter Knight ended up losing to Shovel Knight. Later on, while Shovel Knight was venturing in the Tower of Fate, he eventually came across Specter Knight, as well as the other members of the Order of No Quarter he defeated. Shovel Knight had to endure a Boss-Rush with all the knights, including Specter Knight. In the end, Shovel Knight managed to defeat all eight knights, including Specter Knight. After Shovel Knight managed to defeat all eight members of The Order of No Quarter, Specter Knight and the other members are hanging on the edge of the tower for dear life. Shovel Knight can choose whether to save them or leave them to die. If Specter Knight and the others were rescued by Shovel Knight, some of them ended up paying for their consequences. After Shovel Knight and Shield Knight defeated The Enchantress, the Specter Knight returned to the Lich Yard. There, he set a party for all of his undead servants. They considered Specter Knight the "life of the party". Other Media ''Super Smash Bros. Specter Knight appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Primary Attack-type Spirit. His Spirit Battle is against Richter Belmont on the Bridge of Eldin stage equipped with Death's Scythe and increased move speed. Alternatively, he can be automatically obtained by scanning the Shovel Knight amiibo. Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Liches Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Enforcer Category:Protagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Evil Vs. Evil